Chirin
Chirin is one of the lambs who were rescued by Carlos and Casey Junior. History Chirin was born on a pasture outside of the city of Omaha in sometime in March, 2018. He lived a care-free life with his mother and his best friend, Bella. He never dreamed of bad things happening, until his mother was killed by a wolf one late autumn night, alongside the rest of the flock. He was very upset about this and left the barn. He didn't know that Bella had also survived. He left to get revenge on the wolf, but he'd partly get it. Five months later, he found himself in the heart of Lego City. One early afternoon, he entered a large laboratory and accidentally splashed himself when he crashed into a shelf, spilling a mixture of chemicals all over him. He left just as the owner came downstairs and found his testing chamber in a mess. Later, Chirin found a small suburban home, wherein he would crash two model trains head on into each other, causing him to trip into the fireplace. Once again, he fled the scene of the crime. Early that evening, Chirin was getting tired, covered in mixed chemicals, and soot. Then, the owners of both houses found him and argued with him, but not before he turned into a big, monstrous ram. Later, he met up with the wolf and they both started causing damage to the city. When Carlos, Bella and Casey Junior heard about this attack, they immediately came to the scene of the destruction. Chirin noticed Bella, picked her up in his mouth, and took her to the water tower, with the wolf following close behind. Carlos and Casey Junior charged down the line after them. Chirin and the wolf waited for the full moon on top of the tower, where and when the wolf would plan to eat Bella. However, the wolf never got his chance when Carlos threw an elixir at the wolf and Chirin, causing the wolf to disappear and Chirin to turn back into a young lamb. Later that night, Carlos took him and Bella in as his own. When Carlos got home, he gave both lambs a nice, warm, bath with tons of soap. At that moment, Chirin knew that he would have a happy, care-free life once again with his best friend and his new owner. Personality Chirin is a very cheerful little lamb who is known for running off somewhere, hence why he wears a bell. He was very tough and reluctant for a few months after his mother was killed, but once the wolf was gotten rid of, Chirin went back to his cheerful self, especially whenever he spends time with Bella. Description Chirin has fluffy white wool, and always wears a gold bell around his neck for whenever he runs off or gets lost. Trivia * Chirin is the name of the main character from the 1978 film "Chirin no Suzu" or "Ringing Bell". * Unlike his predecessor, Chirin never turned into a hostile character, except for when he transformed into a ram. * Chirin looks identical to his predecessor. Carlos states this the morning after the sheep are killed by the wolf, when he and Cole went over some details that were mentioned by the police. * Unlike his predecessor, Chirin remained in a peaceful life and had a best friend named Bella. Category:Animals Category:Sheep Category:Japan